


Eternity

by Lunan95



Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coma, End of the World, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, The End - freeform, The Extinction - freeform, and the Panopticon, and they're merged together into his dumb castle, but Jonah took her to safety, deep sleep, except Jenny is in the End now, in his stupid fortress, season 5, the world has ended and Jenny is in coma, this is like Sleeping Beauty content, which used to me the Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: The world has ended, everything is not what it seems anymore and fear is all around, under the Watcher.And Jenny sleeps, fallen into a deep eternity which may be the End and Jonah Magnus Watches over her, waiting for her awakening.Is it worth it though?[SPOILER WARNINGS FOR SEASON 5]
Relationships: Jenny Blackwood/Jonah Magnus
Series: The Blackwood Siblings AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229
Kudos: 4





	Eternity

The world broke, shattered and transformed into something horribly wrong. Screams of terror, pleads for mercy and so much fear, no matter where you turned and everyone was Watched.

The institute has merged with the panopticon, forming his own special fortress. He Saw and Watched everything.

And while all this happened…

Jenny Blackwood slept.

Her brown eyes were closed, her breaths were even and calm as she lied inside a bed chamber, dreaming in an eternal sleep. She still looked the same.

Vibrant ginger hair in it’s curls and fair complexion, decorated with freckles and her eyes were closed. 

No one knew how or when she turned up, slumped on the floors that once was the institute. He took her to a newly created chamber and put her to rest, waiting patiently for her to wake up.

Time did not exist, but she didn’t even stirred once. Jenny Blackwood was asleep in eternity and her future was uncertain if she was to ever wake up from her slumber.

And one could ask Jonah Magnus, the man behind all this, one question.

_ Was it worth it? _

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my mind since the season premiere and I couldn't stop thinking about it, whatever Jenny's fate would be during Season 5 of TMA so...here it is.
> 
> Jenny has fallen into a comatose, around the time when the Change happened and Jonah Magnus, Elias Bouchard or whatever he calls himself now...just took her to a bed chamber and let her sleep until she wakes up. So basically Sleeping Beauty stuff.
> 
> Except she is now in the End.
> 
> Question is...will she ever return? And will Martin ever find out his little sister is sorta...gone?
> 
> Who knows? *shrugs*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
